Talk:Game Updates/@comment-47.184.114.94-20180908205508
I used to enjoy this game. However, here are several reasons why I no longer enjoy the game post update and feel it isn’t worth the investment of time or money (base on my game experience). This isn’t a rant just wanted developers to know what happened. I will not list every glitch (several) just the ones that may be top glitches others are experiencing. See below: I have survived a long time in the game and have created several large caches of food and supplies in save points and base camps by traveling to and searching numerous cities and locations, fighting bandits and radioactive animals, hunting, making/canning food, and putting in the effort to find/make supplies to create critical supplies. Glitches However, the game has begun to function in an unstable manner and has become glitchy post-update and during beta testing (I did not participate in beta test). Disappearance of gasoline from Save Points: However, the game did remove all of my gas during the testing period had 500k+ that disappeared from save point. I searched for additional gas and purchased some to go out and try to rebuild cache of food and supplies. Again the game took the gas. Note I mostly (95 percent) use my non-motorized raft and cart so I don’t use much gas only keep enough on me to make torches and fuel camp stove, The bulk is always left at save point because I was saving the gas for the longer quests and larger vehicles. Disappearance of food and supply caches Some of the other critical items that disappeared from save point: (not due to rats) · Vehicles · Parts to repair vehicles and weapons · Components to make wine · Yeast and rusks (all disappeared after save point relocated large cache) · Caps ( had to start over) · Welders, generators, chemistry sets, chemistry labs, sewing machine, workbench, · I had 10 unfueled chain saws 2 fueled inside save point, now only have 1. · Fully fueled and unused water purifier suddenly out of fuel. · Workbench disappeared (rebuilt yet disappears again ) (built where game said it was ok to build) · chem lab disappeared · Sewing machine disappeared · Torches disappeared (made not used) · Electrodes, rubber parts, electrical wires, cables missing from save point · All Glue and tape disappeared (wasn’t building anything and was constantly adding to glue after hunting and fishing) because I was gathering supplies to make greenhouses. (had 3K+) and glue had enough to not ever touch tape had separate stash of tape to repair vehicle · Suitable batteries · Water, pots, ammunition, tanning mixture chem suit and so forth Dropping items in save point and items disappear in minutes of being dropped (not due to rats). Relocated Save Points after update missing cache of food and supplies After update, save point was relocated by developers however, 90 percent of items in cache prior to update were not populated with the move of the save point. Buildings, houses, water purifiers and other equipment built initially showed up inside the enlarged city. However, after resuming the game within 3 hours most had disappeared. Forced restarts & Resets I have started this game over several times. However, it was never because of death but rather due to the game resetting itself after glitches and updates. Medicines I made the medicines and was preparing for making the vitae and alphacelone. Instead of having 100+ of each, now I barely have 10 of most medicine now. disappeared from cellar and save point . Attacked with fire, house, torch, flashlight, light source . Travel same routes on water several times within same hour and out of nowhere wastelands and roads appear I am officially done because I am tired of starting over repeatedly and re-sourcing, re-searching for supplies to rebuild same things over unnecessarily. I could be working my way through quests and so forth and enjoying the game pre-update. Hope that helps with your future development of the game and with your players gaming experiences.